


[Podfic] The Stolen Moment Job by HugeAlienPie

by shnuffeluv



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamerous Group Creates their Own Non-Traditional Wedding Ceremony, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: "So maybe Eliot breaks his own rule a little. Runs a con on his own team. Just this once, he's betting they won't mind."
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	[Podfic] The Stolen Moment Job by HugeAlienPie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts), [HugeAlienPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeAlienPie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stolen Moment Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978926) by [HugeAlienPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeAlienPie/pseuds/HugeAlienPie). 




End file.
